


Wydruk

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem dzieci boją się przyjścia na świat młodszego rodzeństwa.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 60 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wydruk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Patrzył właśnie na wydruk z USG, gdy usłyszał cichy głos syna:

— Tato…

Dwoje jego dzieci stało obok kanapy, patrząc na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami.

— Czy jak oni się urodzą, to będziesz nas kochać mniej? — spytała dziewczynka.

— Skąd wam to przyszło do głowy?

— Anabeth powiedziała, że zawsze tak jest.

— Bzdura. Czy przestałem cię kochać, kiedy pojawił się Zombie?

— Nie, ale oni będą wilkołakami jak wy, a my…

— A wy starszym rodzeństwem. Zobaczcie — Przygarnął je do siebie i wskazał na wydruk. — Żałuję, że nie mam takich z wami, ale i tak jesteście moimi dziećmi. Kocham was. To wy połączyliście mnie z tatą.


End file.
